


🄼🄸🅂🅂 🅈🄾🅄 |YOO KIHYUN|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FIGHTER [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ᵐʸ ᵇᵃᵇʸ ᴵ ᵐⁱˢˢ ʸᵒᵘ|"We need time. Trapped in a maze of emotions. We can't escape. You're just comforting me.""Let's push back saying that it's the end. I'm a lot more stubborn than you think. Girl, I'm here right now. I miss you and thank you. I wanna kiss you.""Where are you right now? I'm looking for you. Do you know? Yeah yeah. When I miss you, it hurts. You already know baby.""Where you at right now? You left behind me who is waiting. Where you at right now? How could you leave me baby? My baby I miss you.""I can't figure out where I am babe. I can't have you anymore babe. I'm acting crazy, looking for you. Tell me where you are my lady."It's been 2 years since Analiese Jensen left the person she loves behind, for her art scholarship, Yoo Kihyun, but as she finally came back, into Kihyun's life, he doesn't want her back.





	1. 𝟣: 𝒲𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒

** **

**𝟣: 𝒲𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒**

**Ana's P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 2 years later***

**Ah! I'm finally back. I honestly could've stayed at that school forever, but as good as it was, I just missed my friends way too much. I was walking in the airport, with my bag over my shoulder and me pulling my rolling suitcase, I then see two people, waiting for me. I was kinda creeped out by the two people just standing there waiting for me, but I took a deeper look, and I saw it was Changkyun and Wonho. "There's are munchkin." Wonho says excitedly and I smiled and I went over and hugged them both and Wonho had picked me off the ground and I laugh**

**"So, how was the art school?" Changkyun asked as he took my bag from me, while Wonho took my suitcase from me, and we started to walk out of the airport, and probably out to a car.**

**"Well, it was amazing! It was so fun, having to learn new art techniques, it was great." I say honestly and Wonho put his arm around me, "How's everyone? Any new juicy stories?" I ask**

**"Uh well, me and Hyungwon finally got together." Wonho says and I look at him with this happy look**

**"Really?" I ask happily while bouncing on the heels of my feet and he laughed and nodded**

**"Me and Kaylie, got engaged." Changkyun says and I look at him with a smile**

**"Kaylie, already told me, but oh my god, I'm so happy for you two!" I exclaimed**

**"Shownu, Jooheon, and Minhyuk, are basically stuck in college, sadly." Wonho says and I rolled my eyes**

**"Well, you two didn't do four years of college, while those three are." I say and they nodded and I rolled my eyes, and I sighed "How's Kihyun?" I ask and the two boys froze and I frowned. Me and Kihyun had a falling out, a year ½ ago, he suddenly just stopped texting me. I thought he was just busy, but as the weeks went by with no texts, and no calls from Kihyun, I guess we kinda just fell apart.**

**"He's uh he's good." Wonho says and I sighed, that answer didn't really feel comforting. We made it to the car, and both Changkyun and Wonho put my stuff in the trunk of the car, and I get in the backseat, with my earbuds in my ears, and my random playlist on, as Wonho started to drive somewhere, probably back to my old house.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Everything still looked the same with my house. I mean, from the outside paint, my car is still here, probably dead from not being used for two years but ya know. I just missed the house, that was one thing I hated about being at the art school. Living in the dorms. I had this annoying ass dorm mate, and that one was one of the times, where I wanted to go home. I walk up to the house, with my bags in my hands, and I walked in the house, to be seen with 5 boys being happy that I was back... well 4 boys because Kihyun looked like could give two fucks about me being back.**

**"Oh my god, Ana, you're finally back!" Jooheon says dramatically and I rolled my eyes and hugged Jooheon, and I was staring at Kihyun the whole time, and he went back to his pink hair, which made me smile softly, as he kept his promise of going back to the pink hair.**

**"We missed you, Ana, it was like hell, having to listen to Wonho and Hyungwon complain about you being gone." Minhyuk told me and I giggle**

**"Hey, she's our little baby, why can't we be sad?" Wonho questioned and I rolled my eyes**

**"Your hair, is shorter now." Shownu says picking a strand of my hair and holding it**

**"And you also kept the burgundy." Hyungwon commented and I nodded**

**"Yeah, but it was a bitch, to keep it like this color." I say and they all laughed, well apart from Kihyun. What is his problem?**

**"Alright, let's get Ana settled, and we need to go out!" Minhyuk screeched and I laugh, and I nodded and I walked upstairs and I placed my stuff down in my room. I took my surroundings in, and I felt the memories wash over me and I felt a tear running down my face, from the memories bombarding me. I walked over to my mirror and I saw the pictures of Kihyun and the rest of the boys that were taped up on the top of the mirror and I smiled softly.**

**"Are you ready to go?" I hear a voice ask and that voice almost made me burst into tears. I missed Kihyun, so much, that my nightmares of me losing him, were too much to bear.**

**"Y-yeah." I stutter and he walked out of the room, without even waiting for me, and I sighed. I step away from the mirror and I walk back down the stairs to be faced with the boy's smiling faces, well except for Kihyun.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of Miss You!!**

**This is the last book in the series and this story is going to be shorter than Fighter. Like 16 chapters this story is gonna have**

**This story is gonna involve: A LOT OF ANGST! Fluff, anxiety, panic attacks, and a major character death!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

**ALSO THESE ARE THE PICTURES I WAS TALKING ABOUT**

** **

** **

**AND THIS IS HOW I PICTURE ANA**

** **

**JUST WITH THE BURGUNDY HAIR**


	2. 𝟤: 𝒯𝓇𝒶𝓅𝓅𝑒𝒹 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝓂𝒶𝓏𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝑒𝓂𝑜𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃𝓈 𝓌𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝑒𝓈𝒸𝒶𝓅𝑒

** **

** **

** **

**𝟤: 𝒯𝓇𝒶𝓅𝓅𝑒𝒹 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝓂𝒶𝓏𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝑒𝓂𝑜𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃𝓈 𝓌𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝑒𝓈𝒸𝒶𝓅𝑒**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**We made it to the pizza parlor that I always used to go too, and I saw Kaylie and I smile as I saw she looked the same from two years ago.**

**"Kaylie~~" I sang and she looked over when she heard my voice, she screamed when she saw me,**

**"Oh my god, Ana!!" She screamed, and a lot of people just looked at her like she was insane, as she ran over to me and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back just as tight "I didn't know you would be back today." She told me and I laugh**

**"Did Changkyun, not tell you?" I ask her and she shook her head and me and Kaylie, look over at Changkyun and he laughed nervously,**

**"I forgot." Changkyun says and I scoffed**

**"Yeah, right." Kaylie says and I laughed "So, I'm gonna take the rest of the day off to hang out with you guys, if you don't mind." Kaylie told us and we all nodded, but Kihyun looked spaced off, not paying attention**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So, how's it going with you and Kihyun?" Kaylie asked me as we were in the back of the group, as the boys were walking ahead. I sighed, and I kicked a pebble on the asphalt and shrugged**

**"I don't know. He's different. It's like, he doesn't even want me to be here." I say sadly and I looked down at the ground**

**"Ana, you can't expect him to bounce back, after what happened last year." Kaylie told me and I looked over at her and I was confused**

**"What happened last year?" I ask her and she sighed and shook her head**

**"It's not my business to tell." She told me and I was confused even more. What the hell happened last year?**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk up to my bedroom, and I flop down on my bed, and I felt this familiar feeling come back to me, when I felt my skin hit the bed sheets and the soft blanket, as I look over to see Kihyun smiling at me... but sadly he's not even there, it's just my brain playing tricks on me. I felt a tear leave the corner of my eyes, and roll down the bridge of my nose, as I bit my lip trying to keep the sobs in. I sighed with a groan, and I stood up from the bed, and I grab my suitcase and bag, and I began to unpack the stuff and the clothes. As I was reaching for something, I felt a wooden frame, come into my grasp, I pulled it out of my bag, and I saw it was a picture of Minho and Jisung, and I smiled softly "Hey, guys." I say and I hugged the picture frame close to me. It's been two years since they died, and I still think about them everyday, every minute, and every hour. I sighed, and I put the picture frame on my bedside table. I went back over to my bag and continued to unpack, and I felt this soft cotton, touch my fingertips, and I grabbed it, and it was and a sweater... it was Kihyun's sweater. He's probably gonna want this back.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

***NEXT DAY***

**I make my way out of the cemetery as I placed flowers at Minho and Jisung's grave. I saw Hyungwon and Wonho walking with flowers in their hands as well, Wonho told me that him and Hyungwon have been visiting Minho and Jisung as they still feel guilty about what had happened. "Oh, Ana, didn't expect to see you." Hyungwon says and I laughed**

**"Yeah, I just visited them." I tell him and he nodded**

**"Yeah, we're visiting them too." Hyungwon told me and I sighed**

**"Hyungwon, Wonho, I know you still feel guilty, and that feeling will probably never leave, but I feel like we should just let go." I say to them and they nodded softly**

**"Yeah, this is actually our last day of visiting them." Wonho says and I smiled**

**"They would be very happy knowing that someone at least cares." I say and I patted them on the shoulders as I began to leave the cemetery.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was with the guys and Kaylie as we were just doing some random shit, and I was just staring at Kihyun as he was blank faced... well that was until Changkyun came running out of the kitchen, and slipped and hit his ass on the floor, that caused Kihyun to laugh, and that made me smile because I missed the sound of Kihyun's laugh. "We need to wrap this boy in bubble wrap, I swear." Minhyuk complained and I giggled and nodded**

**"I think he'll still fall and hurt himself in the bubble wrap." I say as I help Changkyun up off the ground, as everyone was still laughing at him.**

**"True." Minhyuk says and I look over at Kihyun and I sighed, I brought his hoodie with me, that was in my bag, and I decided to give it back to him**

**"Kihyun, can I talk to you?" I ask him and he looked over at me and sighed**

**"Alright." He said bored as hell, and I felt something just crack in my heart. Kihyun stood up and walked out of the room, and into the kitchen, and I grabbed the hoodie from my bag, and I followed him into the kitchen "What did you want to-" He starts but I just show him the hoodie**

**"I wanted to give this back to you. I mean, it's not right to have it, since we're no longer together." I say to him softly as I looked down at the ground, and I felt my voice start to waver, and tears start to well up in my eyes**

**"Alright." Kihyun says as I feel the hoodie getting farther away from my grip, indicating that he took the hoodie from me, and I sighed, and I looked up at him with a fakest smile I can pull, to let him know I'm alright, "Thanks, I guess." Kihyun told me and I nodded, and he walked out of the kitchen, and I felt myself release a deep breath, that I didn't even know I was holding, and I backed up into the counter, and gripped the edges, so I wouldn't fall. Who knew that was gonna be the hardest thing to do?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 2!!**

**Eek what happened to Kihyun to have leave Ana??**

**That will be talked about in later chapters!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT, READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. 𝟥: 𝐿𝑒𝓉'𝓈 𝓅𝓊𝓈𝒽 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓈𝒶𝓎𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑒𝓃𝒹

** **

** **

**𝟥: 𝐿𝑒𝓉'𝓈 𝓅𝓊𝓈𝒽 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓈𝒶𝓎𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑒𝓃𝒹**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**I was at the park, laying down on the grass, looking up at the sun, and smiling at the clouds. Oh, I remembered how me and Kihyun did this a few days before I left, for the art school... when times were so much simpler, when I was still with my friends, and still with Kihyun. Now, here I am, feeling my heart being torn right in front of my eyes, this is like before me and Kihyun started dating and being friends, me being alone. I know I had Minho and Jisung, at the time, but it wasn't enough, I've always felt alone. I let my eyes slump over closed, as I let my mind wander off .**

***_FLASHBACK_ ***

_ **"Ahh, Kihyun!!" I yell as Kihyun splashed water from the puddle on me, and he laughed loudly and I look at him with this look, "Oh, you think this is funny?" I ask and he smiled and nodded, and I grabbed the garden hose, and I turned the water on, and I sprayed the water at him, and he ran away, and I ran after him with the hose just chasing him.** _

_ **What the hell I actually lost him? How in the hell did I lose him? I was walking stealthily making sure I didn't get caught by him, but then all of a sudden I feel arms go around my stomach, and my body being lifted off the ground "Gotcha." Kihyun whispered in my ear, and I felt the chills go down my spine, and I smile softly and I look over at him, and I turned my body, so I was facing him, and I had my legs wrapped around his waist, whilst his arms were wrapped around my waist** _

_ **"You're no fun." I say as a joke, and he looked offended and he rolled his eyes as a joke as well, and he smiled at me, and it was the cutest smile anyone can have. I giggled and I place a kiss on his lips and I hugged him tightly, ugh I love him so much** _

***FLASHBACK OVER***

**I feel my eyes open, and I saw that Kihyun was standing in front of me and I jumped up and backed away from him, and I saw he had this worried look on his face "What the hell, Kihyun?" I ask him as I put my hand on my heart, trying to calm myself down**

**"Hey don't blame me, I came over to the park, and I saw you and I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed and I scoffed**

**"So you stand over me?" I ask him irritated**

**"Yeah!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes**

**"Idiot." I muttered and I think he heard that, because he had scoffed, offended**

**"Oh, I'm the idiot?" He asked**

**"Yeah, you're the idiot." I say**

**"Well, here's a thought, don't fall asleep in the park, so you can have someone murder you." Kihyun told me and I sighed**

**"I didn't fall asleep, I was thinking." I say**

**"Well, when you get beaten up by a homeless person, because you fell asleep in a park, don't come crying to me." Kihyun snapped and I looked down at the ground and sighed, what happened to the boy I fell in love with? He's acting like before we started dating and being friends with me... he's acting like a bully.**

**"Whatever, you wouldn't need me anyway." I say to him, and I walked away from him.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Are you sure, you're okay?" Shownu asked me as I was just sitting at the pizza parlor with the rest of the guys... including Kihyun... ugh this is not a good situation.**

**"She's just salty because I caught her sleeping in the park." Kihyun says and I rolled my eyes**

**"Why were you sleeping in the park?" Jooheon asked and I shook my head**

**"I wasn't sleeping, I just had my eyes shut, as I was thinking, and when I opened my eyes, this asshole was standing over me, because he "thought I was dead"." I say pointing at Kihyun and Kihyun rolled his eyes**

**"When she gets mugged, I'm not gonna be around to help her." Kihyun says and I felt my heart sink down in my stomach, and I felt tears roll down my face,**

**"Good to know." I say and I stood up from the booth, and started to walk away from them. Stupid to think that maybe I can have Kihyun still have a little bit of love there for me... stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm such an idiot.**

**Kihyun's P.O.V**

**I saw Ana get out of the booth, and she walked away, and the boys looked over at me with this indescribable looks, "What the hell, Kihyun." Wonho snapped and I just sat there, silent. Not wanting to talk.**

**"Ana, is still as fragile as she was 2 years ago, and you're pulling the bullying shit again?" Jooheon asked me and I still stood silent**

**"What crawled up your ass, in this past year, for you to take it out on the only person who has loved you?" Hyungwon asked me, still silent. What I did last year has left a huge hole in my heart, and I can't seem to just lighten up to Ana, I can't. I don't know why, I just can't. My heart is telling me to just forget about her, but my brain is telling me something different.**

**"You're something else, Kihyun." Wonho says and they decided to get up and walk away from me, and this felt like deja vu**

***_FLASHBACK_***

_ **She had an abusive ex? And she didn't tell me? Well, of course she didn't, she didn't want me to get hurt. Ugh, I'm such an asshole! "Wow, real dick move, there Kihyun." Hyungwon says and he then left, probably off to find Ana** _

_ **"You really don't know when to stop do you?" Wonho asked me and he also left with Hyungwon** _

_ **"Do you always have to say the wrong things?" Minhyuk asked me and he left, with Jooheon and Shownu who didn't even bother to say anything to me. And now it was just me and Changkyun, but he just left without even looking at me, leaving me all alone. I mean, I do deserve it. I just don't know when to shut my mouth sometimes. I could've just ruined my chance of being with her. She might not even like me after this, I'm pretty sure she didn't even have feelings for me at all. Ughh this is all just too much.** _

_ **"Great." I mutter and I stood up grabbing my bag and leaving the bleachers so I wouldn't feel lonely anymore.** _

***FLASHBACK OVER***

**Ughhh, I really can't keep my mouth shut, can I? I rub my hands against my head, messing up my hair, and I sighed "Everything is screwed." I muttered and I stood up from the booth, while I grabbed my hoodie, which is the hoodie that Ana gave back to me, and it actually makes me miss her. It smells like her. Ughh, I can't make it up to her, she probably hates me now. This feels like high school all over again. I feel the same events just replaying over and over again.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!**

**Oooh Kihyun is being an ass again... but he has reasons haha!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 𝟦: 𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐼 𝓂𝒾𝓈𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒾𝓉 𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓉𝓈

** **

** **

** **

***CREDITS TO THE OWNER***

** **

***ANA's LOCKSCREEN***

** **

***ANA's HOMESCREEN***

**𝟦: 𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝐼 𝓂𝒾𝓈𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒾𝓉 𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓉𝓈**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**I jolt awake, as I feel my heart beating fast, faster than I could count. "What the fuck." I whisper. I grab my phone and I look at my lockscreen which was a picture of Kihyun, being totally oblivious of me taking a picture of him... the same picture I took of him back in high school, and I put my password in (which was Kihyun's birthday), and I saw my homescreen, which was Kihyun taking a selfie, with a random cat in his hands, and that made me smile. I saw the time and it was 3:55 am. I groaned and fell back down on my bed. I'm not gonna be able to go back to sleep after this, so I guess I'm gonna draw.**

***3 hours later***

**It was 7am and I was dressed, but I was still working on my drawing, and I saw the door open, and I see in the corner of my eye, Wonho and Changkyun walk in the room, and I smile softly "Hey, munchkin." Wonho says and I look up with a smile and went back down to my drawing**

**"What you drawing?" Changkyun asked and I sighed, and I showed them, and they looked at it confused "What does it mean?" Changkyun asked confused**

**"Well, it's Kihyun, and I represent the skull, it says 'greed', because he's greedy with love, and when he doesn't feel that greed, he becomes selfish, and the skull represents me, because of that greed, I lost myself." I say and they looked at me sad, "But then again, I drew this at 4am." I continued and I placed my book down on my bed, and I stood up, "Are we going out?" I ask and they nodded and I smile, and we both walk down the stairs and out of the house.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I saw that Kihyun was wearing the hoodie, I gave back to him. It made me feel very happy, that he's still wearing it, and not throwing it away, and never wearing it ever again. "Ana?" I hear a voice call, and that voice was wayyyy too familiar for me not to know. Jae. I look up to see his face and he looked happy smiley. But it was just a bunch of bullshit.**

**"Jae?" I ask and Kihyun widened his eyes and looked over at me**

**"Wait, is this the abusive ex-boyfriend, Jae?" Jooheon asked and I nodded "Lemme at him!" Jooheon exclaimed and Wonho grabbed him and held him down**

**"You got a lot of nerve, talking to her, after what you did to her, Jae." Kihyun says, as he pushed me behind him, and I felt my heart get full**

**"Oh, I didn't know you two were still together, I saw on Ana's status on social media, is that she's single." Jae says**

**"We aren't together anymore, but you're still an abuser." Kihyun told Jae, and I sighed sadly, if only if I could go back in time, and decline the art scholarship.**

**"No, I swear to god, I changed, I just want to talk to Ana." Jae says and I push myself away from Kihyun and I went over to Jae and I raised my hand and touched the side of his face, and he smiled, but then I slapped him across the face**

**"Bullshit! You haven't changed! An abuser is still an abuser, you say might've changed, but one little fuck up from me, you're gonna beat me, till I'm nearly dead, just like you did before I put that restraining order on you." I snap and I left him shocked "Don't you ever come near me again." I say to him and I walked off away from him, with the boys following slightly behind me.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Did that really happen with you and Jae?" Shownu asked as we were at Shownu's house, which the memories me and Kihyun had here two years ago, were remarkable.**

**"Yeah." I say to him**

**"What really happened?" Minhyuk asked me and I sighed**

**"Alright, well, I met Jae in my sophomore year of high school, and he was a year ahead of me, but he went to a different school, that's why you never knew him. But anyway, when I met him, he was the sweetest person I've ever seen in my life. We were inseparable, and he was the sweetest person anyone can ask for, but one day, he just suddenly snapped, and one little thing ticked him off, and he hit me. He was shocked by his own doing, and he promised that he wouldn't do it again. But of course, that was full of shit, and he kept doing it, and one time he beat me so bad, that I was sent into the hospital, and my parents decided to put a restraining order on him, and of course Jae was put into jail, and you know what happened after." I say and I sighed, as I felt that weight being lifted off my chest. I look over at the boys and they looked at me with sympathy, and of course Wonho was crying, he's so sensitive, not that I'm complaining. But, when I looked at Kihyun, I saw he was looking down and thinking about something.**

**"Wow, Kihyun, you there?" Minhyuk asked and Kihyun looked up at laughed awkwardly, and nodded**

**"Yeah, I am, just thinking about something." Kihyun says and he sighed softly and I frowned, what happened to him?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 4!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 𝟧: 𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓉 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓃𝑜𝓌? 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝑒𝒻𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝒽𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔

** **

** **

***PRETEND THE DOG IS A SAINT BERNARD***

**𝟧: 𝒲𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓉 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓃𝑜𝓌? 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝑒𝒻𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝒽𝒾𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜 𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔**

**Ana's P.O.V**

**I was making some ramen, for Wonho - well at least he hasn't changed since I've been gone, and I had some slight music playing, and I had some candles lit- and this totally sounds like a fucking date, what am I doing? "Why does this look like a date?" Wonho asked me and I shrugged**

**"I don't know, maybe I because I love you." I say with a smile**

**"You don't love me enough, to light candles, and play music." He says and took the packet from me and I rolled my eyes, and I then hear this barking and scratching on my door. 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"What the hell is that?" I ask and Wonho shrugged and I walked over to the door and I open it and I saw there was a little saint bernard dog, who just walked in my house "Uh, what the hell?" I mutter, and I closed the door and I walked back over to Wonho, and he saw the dog and his eyes lit up, oh boy.**

**"PUPPY!!" Wonho exclaimed and he then picked it up and he had the biggest smile on his face "Ana, can we keep her? Please, please, please?" Wonho asked me with excitement in his voice and I just stood there, dumbfounded "Can we?" He asked and I sighed and I nodded**

**"Fine." I say and Wonho smiled and I rolled my eyes, "We're gonna have to go and buy some puppy stuff." I say and he nodded**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Is that a puppy?" I hear Minhyuk ask and I look down at the dog in my arms and I nodded**

**"Yeah, it just showed up scratching and barking at my door, and Wonho insisted I should keep it." I say and I saw Kihyun looking at the dog and he had this look in his eyes, that was so adorable "Kihyun, do you want to hold her?" I ask and he looked shocked and I rolled my eyes, and I handed the dog to him, and he had this smile on his face and I smile as well, but then I remember that we're not together anymore.**

**"Alright, let's go to the pet store and get some dog stuff." Jooheon says and we nodded and we began to walk to the pet store.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We brought home the puppy after buying some puppy food, puppy toys, bowls and a puppy bed. "What are we gonna name her?" Changkyun asked and I sighed and I then smiled**

**"Anastasia, was my mom's name, and I feel like, Anastasia is a good name for her." I say with a small smile on my face, "Anastasia!" I call and she ran over and licked my face, and I started laughing. I think she likes her name**

**"She likes her name." Shownu commented and I nodded, and I then picked up this ball and she started to chase it as I threw it across the room, and I smiled when she brought it back to me.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kihyun's P.O.V**

**The guys went home a few minutes ago, so it was just me, Ana, and Anastasia. Ana, had fallen asleep 20 minutes ago, after she played with the dog, for a couple of hours. I filled the dog bowl up with puppy food, and the dog ran over, and began eating out of it. I smile, and I look over at Ana, and my smile was replaced with a frown. 'Why does she have to be so beautiful?' I thought, she still had the burgundy hair, from when I had dyed it before she left, but it's just cut a little shorter. She had ditched her glasses for contacts, which made her have just piercing and shiny blue eyes. She also changed her style completely, like this indie grunge look, when she used to wear these cute and nerdy clothes. She's just a whole different person, on the outside, but inside she's still the same person, I fell in love with two years ago. I walked over to her, and crouched down in front of her sleeping figure. I smiled softly, and I pushed a piece of hair from her face, and I put it behind her ear, and I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I also grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Ana." I whisper, and I walked over to the front door and I walked out of the house.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 5!!!**

**Omg so Ana got a dog yay!!**

**And Kihyun is not being a little shit this time haha!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 𝟨: 𝐻𝑜𝓌 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎?

** **

** **

**𝟨: 𝐻𝑜𝓌 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎?**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**I wake up to see myself on the couch, and a blanket on me, and I was wondering who put this blanket on me, but I don’t know why my heart is telling me it was Kihyun. Kihyun would never do that to me, since we’re broken up, but my gut feeling is telling me something different. I get up and I went to my room to pick some clothes to wear and I hop in the shower, letting the hot water hit my back, as I didn’t my existential thinking.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had my earbuds in, and it was playing a song that was at the max volume, as I was drawing in the park… mostly of the nature, and not anybody else… nobody would want to hang out with me anyway. As I was getting the last small details in, one of my earbuds get pulled out from my ear, “Ana!!” the voice yelled and I jumped back, and I saw Jae in front of me. I felt myself get scared, as I jumped up**

**“What the hell are you doing?” I ask him, as I take my other earbud out**

**“I wanted to talk to you.” Jae says to me and I rolled my eyes**

**“Was me slapping you across the face, not enough proof that I don’t want to talk to you?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Come on, Ana, I just want to talk to you.” Jae says and he walked over to me and he placed his lips on me, and I all I could taste was Kihyun’s lips, and how it felt when kissed me, but this is just wrong! I try to push him back, but he had this grip on me and he pressed harder, and I feel the tears well up, and I kick him in the leg, and he pulled back in pain, and I pushed him back**

**“We’re done, Jae! Over with! You’re nothing but an abuser!” I yelled with my voice wavering, and I grabbed my stuff and I was about to walk away until Jae got a grip on my wrist, and he held on tight, and I turned around and was about to slap him but he grabbed my other wrist and held on tightly as well**

**“Say that again.” He said darkly, and I felt that same fear, when I saw his true colors 4 years ago. I then step on his foot, and he winced in pain, letting both of my wrists go, and I pushed him back again, and I began to run away with my stuff in my hands.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran inside my house, slamming the door, locking it, and I slid down the door, butt hitting the ground, and the tears just kept pouring down, and the sobs just kept coming out, it had gotten to the point to where I could actually feel my chest tightening up, breathing getting fast, and all I really wanted was… Kihyun. I wipe my tears with my shaky hands, and I stood up, legs feeling like jelly, and I unlock the door slowly, to see nobody at my house, and I bolted out of the house, and I began to run to Shownu’s house, where I know they will be, because they’re always there.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was pounding on the front door of Shownu’s house, out of breath, but I didn’t care at this point. The door opened to reveal Minhyuk, looking very confused “Ana-” He started but I cut him off**

**“Is Kihyun here?” I ask him out of breath, and he nodded and I pushed past him, eyes travelling trying to find Kihyun as fast as I could, and I saw him, and he was talking to Hyungwon. I speed walk over to him, and Kihyun and Hyungwon looked over at me, and I just wrap my arms around Kihyun and I held on tight, and I could feel the tears falling down faster than they ever did before.**

**Kihyun’s P.O.V**

***A COUPLE OF SECONDS BEFORE***

**I was talking to Hyungwon and Minhyuk and then all of a sudden there was this pounding on the front door, and I was confused “What the hell is that?” I ask and they shrugged**

**“Minhyuk, answer the door.” Wonho says and Minhyuk groaned and went over to the door and opened it, and I looked over to see Ana, and she looked like a mess, and she walked over to us… but it was me, and she wrapped herself around me. I felt my shirt getting wet, and I felt her body starting to shake, and I wrapped my arms around her, so she wouldn’t fall. ‘What the hell happened?’ I thought**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**As I calmed down, I realized what had just happened, and what I just did, and I pull back from Kihyun, who looked shocked and confused, and I looked down at the ground, embarrassed of my actions. “S-sorry.” I say softly and I walk over to a chair and I sit down in silence, still looking at the ground. It was painfully silent, until I saw there was this bag of chocolate I saw on the table, and I was kinda hungry “Can I have that bag of chocolate?” I asked softly but loud enough for them to hear, and Kihyun picked it up and tried to throw it, but it didn’t go anywhere, and it just flipped over and some chocolate fell on the floor. I felt myself laugh a little as Kihyun’s fail, and that caused all of the guys just laugh hysterically, and I just kept smiling at Kihyun as he looked embarrassed by his fail. It’s so hard, not being with him, because he’s the only one that can make me feel truly happy, even when he’s being a complete asshole, I still just feel very happy just being there in his presence. But there is still something off with him. Something must’ve happened when I was at the school, and I’m getting scared on what he did.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**We’re getting close, to the extreme angst that’s coming!!! Ooooh and we’re getting closer to knowing what happened to Kihyun while Ana was away!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 𝟩: 𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝐼 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝓂𝓎 𝑒𝓎𝑒𝓈, 𝐼 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊

** **

** **

**𝟩: 𝐸𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝐼 𝒸𝓁𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝓂𝓎 𝑒𝓎𝑒𝓈, 𝐼 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**“So, Ana, what really happened to you yesterday?” Changkyun asked me as I was drinking my boba, and eating my pizza. I sighed and I looked down and I remembered what really happened yesterday.**

**“I was in the park yesterday, just drawing whatever I saw, and then all of a sudden Jae, came over, saying he wanted to talk to me, and I told him again, that I didn’t want to talk to him. He then pushed himself up against me, kissing me, which felt to disgusting, I felt so disgusted with myself. I pushed him away and I went to leave, but he had grabbed me, grabbing both of my wrists, and he had this look in his eyes. Changkyun, that look was pure evil, it was that same look I’ve seen on him when he first started to abuse me. It was terrifying.” I say to him and he looked at me shocked**

**“What a dick.” Changkyun commented and I laughed and nodded**

**“Yeah, but anyway, Changkyun, there’s this thing that has been bothering me for the past couple of weeks since I’ve been back.” I say to him and he nodded signaling me to go on and I sighed “What happened to Kihyun in this past year when I was gone?” I ask him and he looked like he stiffened up, and I furrowed my eyebrows at his action**

**“It’s not my business, to say.” He told me and I was confused and even annoyed. You know, I did love Kihyun, and I do still love him, I should know what happened to him.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was cleaning through my closet and I saw some clothes that were folded up on the top shelf of my closet and I grabbed them and I saw it was Kihyun’s clothes, from way back when. “What the hell?” I ask myself and I then realized it was from when Kihyun came over soaking from the rain, after he tried to run off. I felt myself hug the clothes to my chest without even knowing what I was doing, and I sighed. This is so difficult not being with him, I don’t think I can do this anymore.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was watching the sun go down at the park and a few days before I left me and Kihyun used to watch the sun go down, and we used to do it, while I was gone, we did it over the phone, or skyped, but you know how that ended. “I didn’t think you would still be doing this.” I hear a voice say, and I realize it was Kihyun and I sighed**

**“Me neither.” I say and Kihyun sat down next to me and I got up and was about to walk away but Kihyun grabbed my wrist**

**“I don’t want to watch it alone.” Kihyun told me and I sighed and nodded and I sat back down next to him. We watch the purple and orange sky dimmer away into darkness, and we didn’t dare say a word to each other, well we never did when we watched the sunset together. It feels like the good ol days, where everything felt very simple. I feel a gust of wind blow over and I shivered, pulling my hands over my arms, trying to warm myself up. Kihyun must’ve noticed that, because he wrapped his jacket around me, and I felt that same warmth, and that same love as I did two years ago, and it felt euphoric. Kihyun, was like that drug, everyone wanted to get high off of, but with me, I od’d off of him. I love him so much, it’s hard to deal with what’s been happening.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Do you mind if I walk you home?” Kihyun asked me as we stepped out of this diner, that was about 5 blocks away from my house. I look over at him, with this soft smile as I looked at his beautiful features, his small button nose, his big brown eyes that held something like hurt or sadness, his kissable lips, that held a small smile, and it made me want to look at him forever.**

**“Kihyun, I live 5 blocks from here.” I say and he rolled his eyes**

**“So, you know that there is a lot of weird people out at night.” Kihyun says and I smile and shake my head, and I began walking away from him, but he started following me and I kept that smile on my face**

**“You know, I’m gonna get my first tattoo, tomorrow.” I tell Kihyun and he looked over at me with this look of shock**

**“You? Damn, in highschool, you would never do something like that. You were scared to even jump off the scoreboard.” Kihyun told me and I laughed**

**“Alright, maybe I was chickenshit, back then, but now I’m a new person, that achieved what my parents wanted me to do, and besides tattoos are art, and I am an artist.” I say to him and he smiled and I saw my house come into view, and it made me really sad, that we have to part ways right now. “Alright, Kihyun, we’re at my house.” I say and he looked down at the ground and I lifted his chin up to make him look at me, and he had visible frown on his face “Turn that frown upside down.” I say pushing the corner of his mouth up into a smile and he got flustered and I smile**

**“See you tomorrow, Ana.” Kihyun told me and I smiled and nodded and I walked into my house, and I just realized that I still had Kihyun’s jacket. I open the door and I tried to look for him, but I guess he already left my neighborhood.**

**“Dammit.” I whisper I look down at the jacket and I smile and I look over to see Anastasia sleeping on the couch and I smiled at her and I sighed, ‘Maybe, I can get through this.’ I thought**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!**

**There are 9 chapters left in this story!!!**

**And I’m sad to see it ending so quickly**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. 𝟪: 𝐼'𝓂 𝓂𝒾𝓈𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒸𝓇𝒶𝓏𝓎

** **

***ANA's TATTOO***

** **

***CREDITS TO THE OWNER***

** **

***THE PHOTO THEY TAKE TOGETHER***

**𝟪: 𝐼'𝓂 𝓂𝒾𝓈𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒸𝓇𝒶𝓏𝓎**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**I look down at the tattoo, I got today. It’s simple, it’s small, it just what I like. I was never really a big fan of the huge tattoos that cover the whole part of your body. Kaylie, has a tattoo, like that, but I mean it suits her, it wouldn’t suit as someone as small as me. The tattoo I got today was a rose and I love how it turned out. It turned out, like I wanted it too. I walked over to the park where the guys would be, with my art supplies, and I saw they were just sitting around on their asses and looking up at the sky. “Are you guys that bored?” I ask and they looked over at me**

**“Did you bring them?” Wonho asked and I held up my art supplies and he cheered and I laughed, and I sat down in front of them, and I started to get my stuff in position, and I began to sketch them**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 hours later**

**“Ana, are you done yet?” Minhyuk asked me impatient as I was adding the final touches to the sketch**

**“Patience, my child.” I say without looking up at him and I added the last color to the drawing and I put my pencil down and I flipped the book over and I showed them, and they looked at it in awe**

**“Whoa~~” They all say and I laughed**

**“You guys are so cute.” I hear Kaylie say and I laughed and I look over at her “Wow, that’s really cool, the colors blend really well together.” She says and I nodded**

**“Wait, Ana, is that a tattoo?” Jooheon asked and I looked down at the bandage wrap around my wrist and I looked back at him and I nodded**

**“Oh my god, our baby is grown up, Hyungwon.” Wonho says to Hyungwon and I laughed and I looked over at Kaylie**

**“Is Daniel, coming over with us today?” I ask her, talking about her son and she nods and I smile, I haven’t seen that child since I left and I bet he doesn’t even remember me.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walked in Shownu’s house and I placed my flannel around my waist, and I smile feeling the content feeling coming over me. “You know what I just realized?” Changkyun asked and we all looked at him**

**“What?” Kihyun asked**

**“We never took a group photo with Ana.” Changkyun says and I realized that we never did, and I frowned**

**“Well, let's take one now!” Wonho exclaimed and took out his phone and we all got huddled together, and I wrapped my arms around Kihyun’s shoulders, putting up a finger heart, while the others did a peace sign “Wahh, Ana looks so cute.” Wonho exclaims and I looked at the photo and he was right, I did look cute. I heard the front door open and I see Kaylie and Daniel walk in, and when Daniel saw me, his eyes lit up and he ran over to me and hugged my knees, and I smile picking him up off the ground**

**“Well, I see he remembers you.” Shownu says and I smiled as I hugged the kid tightly**

**“I missed you, aunt Ana.” Daniel says voice muffled, as his face was buried in my shoulder and I smiled**

**“I missed you too buddy.” I say to him**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“You know you’re very good with him.” I hear Kihyun say and I look over at him confused by what he meant by what he just said**

**“What?” I ask**

**“You’re very good with Daniel.” Kihyun told me and I sighed and I sat down on the counter and I fiddle with my fingers**

**“I’ve known the kid, since he was born, hell I practically babysitted him, when Kaylie was really sick, and her parents were on business trips.” I say to him**

**“He’s a cute kid.” Kihyun tells me and I smiled and nodded**

**“I know, he’s adorable. He’s gonna have the girls swooning when he’s older.” I tell him and Kihyun laughed**

**“That was the same thing, my mom told my dad when I was younger.” Kihyun replied and I smiled**

**“Well, she wasn’t wrong.” I say to him and he looked down at the ground and I smiled again**

**“I like your tattoo.” Kihyun told me, changing the subject and I looked down at my rose tattoo and I rub my finger over the bandage**

**“Thanks.” I mutter and Kihyun leaned against the counter next to me**

**“What does your tattoo mean?” He asked and I sighed and smiled softly**

**“A rose is my mother’s favorite flower.” I say to him and he smiled softly and we just stared at each other in silence, and the moment felt so peaceful, well until Wonho walked in**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was about 8pm, and Kaylie picked up a sleeping Daniel and she gave us goodbyes as she walked out the door, and all of a sudden I got this bad feeling in my stomach, like the type of feeling you get when you know something’s wrong. This feeling is making my stomach turn and twist into knots, and it makes me feel like I’m gonna throw up. I don’t know, maybe I’m just freaking out over nothing. I cleared my throat and that caused the boys to look over at me “I’mma go home now, I’ve got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.” I say and they nodded and I gave my goodbyes to them, giving them hugs, but when I gave Minhyuk his hug, I hugged him a little longer than normal**

**“Hey, Ana, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk asked me when we pulled back, and I shook my head and smiled**

**“Nothing, it’s nothing.” I say to him and I look over at the guys “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I tell them and they nodded and I walked out of the house, and I started to make my way back home, with that sickening feeling in my stomach.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**There are only 8 more chapters left of Miss You!!!**

**And these next two chapters, chap 9 & 10 are gonna tie into each other!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 𝟫: 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑒𝒹 𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓂 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓃

**𝟫: 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑒𝒹 𝑜𝓃 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓂 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓃**

***Part 1***

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***2:30 pm***

**That sickening feeling was still there. It’s actually gotten worse. I don’t know how, it just did. I was at the park, standing in the middle of the place, my whole body shaking, but not how cold it was no - because that feeling is literally making me have a panic attack. It’s like the day before, Minho and Jisung died, I had this gut feeling, that something was going to happen, and then that night later, they died in a car crash. Is someone gonna die in a car crash today? No, Ana! Quit thinking like that! No one is going to die, you’re being dramatic. “Ana, are you okay?” I hear Wonho ask me and I look over at him “You look pale.” He told me and I sighed**

**“Wonho, I have this gut wrenching feeling, and it’s not good. I feel like something is going to happen.” I tell him and he looked worried and confused, but mostly confused**

**“What makes you think something bad is going to happen?” Wonho asked me and I sighed**

**“Because, I felt the same way when Minho and Jisung died.” I say to him**

**“Ana, have you always had feelings like this?” Wonho asked me and I thought about it, and I did, one year ago, but I really don’t know what had happened. I can’t really tell him about that, because I didn’t know what had happened, so I just shook my head ‘no’**

**“No, the first time was when Minho and Jisung died, and I got the same feeling yesterday.” I say to him, lying, well half lying, and it looks like Wonho bought it and he sighed**

**“Ana, today, has been two years since Minho and Jisung died maybe you’re getting those same types of feelings because it’s been two years since they died.” Wonho told me and I nodded, yeah maybe he’s right, maybe I’m just paranoid over nothing.**

**“You’re right, you’re right, I’ve got nothing to be paranoid about.” I say and Wonho smiles and he wrapped his arm around me and I smiled, I’ve got nothing to worry about.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 hours later**

***5:10 pm***

**“Jeez, who knew it would rain today?” I hear Jooheon comment, as the rain started to pour down softly. I felt the feeling come back, and I felt this feeling in my chest, and it made it tight. It rained the day Jisung and Minho died**

**“Ana, it always rains this time of year.” Minhyuk says and I just realized I said that out loud. I laugh nervously and I look at them**

**“Yeah, sorry, just thinking about what happened, it’s the first year of me being here on their death anniversary.” I say, that feeling not going away for the slightest second**

**“We understand, Ana.” Changkyun says to me and I smiled softly, but then I frown looking down at my feet. I just feel it in my bones that something bad is going to happen, but I don’t know what’s gonna happen.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 hours later**

***7:50 pm***

**It was 7:50 pm and the rain had started to pour down, it was pouring down to the point where we had to buy umbrellas. Maybe I shouldn’t have worn overalls today. I wore an outfit like this when Minho and Jisung died. Ugh, Ana quit making theses comparison’s it’s getting annoying at this point! I had my jacket hood up, while I stood under the umbrella, that Kihyun was holding, I don't know why, but I guess I just want to be close to Kihyun. I hear a phone ring and I realized it was Hyungwon’s phone and he answered it “Hello?” He answered and he did a couple of nods, with a few ‘yes’ and ‘alright’, and he then hung up the phone “Kaylie, wants me to pick her up from the parlor, I don’t know why, she just does.” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk’s eyes lit up**

**“Oh, can I go with you?” He asked Hyungwon and Hyungwon looked confused but he nodded either way**

**“Alright.” Hyungwon says**

**“Well, tell her that I’ll see her on the way home.” Changkyun told Hyungwon and he nodded and he and Minhyuk went over to Hyungwon’s car and they both got in and drove off, and that feeling got worse and worse.**

**“Alright, I’m freezing my ass off, can we go home?” Jooheon asked and I rolled my eyes, but that caused the others to laugh**

**“Yeah, we can.” Shownu says and we began to make our way to our homes, but this feeling in my stomach was getting worse, each step I took.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

***8:40 pm***

**I was drying my hair out, as I got into some comfortable clothes, because I took a shower, to warm my body up. Anastasia was chewing on her toy, I turned the TV on and it was on a random channel, but going on to be on Netflix in a couple of minutes, the heater was on, to make my house toasty warm. I threw my towel that I used to dry my hair with, on the couch, as I heard my phone ring. I groaned slightly, because I can’t get on Netflix just yet. I walk over to the counter, and I looked at the caller I.D and it was Changkyun. I sighed and I pressed the answer button “Hello-” I started but I got cut off by Changkyun**

**“Ana…” I hear Changkyun sniffle, indicating he was crying, I felt that fear and that feeling again, but this time something has happened, and I’m scared to know what happened. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, as I felt myself get scared.**

***To Be Continued***

**A/N**

**Here’s part 1 of the two part chapters which is chap 9 & 10!!!**

**Oooh what could’ve happened??**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. 𝟣𝟢: 𝒮𝓉𝑒𝓅 𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃𝒻𝓊𝓁 𝓂𝑒𝓂𝑜𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒹𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃

**𝟣𝟢: 𝒮𝓉𝑒𝓅 𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃𝒻𝓊𝓁 𝓂𝑒𝓂𝑜𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒹𝒶𝓎𝓈 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃**

***Part 2***

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***8:40 pm***

**I was drying my hair out, as I got into some comfortable clothes, because I took a shower, to warm my body up. Anastasia was chewing on her toy, I turned the TV on and it was on a random channel, but going on to be on Netflix in a couple of minutes, the heater was on, to make my house toasty warm. I threw my towel that I used to dry my hair with, on the couch, as I heard my phone ring. I groaned slightly, because I can’t get on Netflix just yet. I walk over to the counter, and I looked at the caller I.D and it was Changkyun. I sighed and I pressed the answer button “Hello-” I started but I got cut off by Changkyun**

**“Ana…” I hear Changkyun sniffle, indicating he was crying, I felt that fear and that feeling again, but this time something has happened, and I’m scared to know what happened. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, as I felt myself get scared.**

**“Changkyun, what’s wrong?” I ask him, slowly trying to keep my tears at bay**

**“Ana, get to Baker Hospital.” Changkyun told me and then hung up, I put my hand to my mouth, as I heard the dial tone, and the tears left my eyes. No, this can’t be happening. I ran upstairs, to change out of my shorts and into random jeans, and I grabbed my jacket, phone, and car keys and I raced down the stairs and out the door (with locking it of course), I put my hood up, and I dialed anyone like Shownu, Jooheon, Wonho, and Kihyun.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

***9:00 pm***

**I got into a parking space in the parking lot of the hospital, which was a bitch to find, and get into, but I luckily found one and got one, and I ran inside the hospital, the whole situation feeling like deja vu, when I found out the news about my two best friends. I frantically try to look for the guys in the waiting room, and I had finally found them. I ran over to them, and all I saw was Jooheon, Wonho, Changkyun, and Shownu, but no Kihyun… no they can’t be. This can’t be happening! “What happened?” I ask trying to keep my sobs in**

**“There was a drunk driver, and Hyungwon lost control of the car and it flipped over.” Changkyun said solemnly and I was shocked and worried about them**

**“Are they okay?” I ask**

**“Hyungwon, came out with bruises, a few scratches, and a mild concussion, but the real problem is with Kaylie and Minhyuk.” Wonho says to me and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and I groaned slightly**

**“Where’s Kihyun?” I ask them and they shrugged**

**“We called him, five times, he wouldn’t pick up.” Shownu says to me and I frowned, he’s probably asleep, or he turned his phone off**

**“I’ll call him again.” I say, while I pull out my phone, and they nodded. I go to my contacts and I push Kihyun’s contact (her new contact for him is Hamsterbaby) I hear the phone ring, but it went to voicemail, and I groaned**

**‘This is Kihyun, can’t make it to the phone right now, but if it is something important leave a message’**

**“Kihyun, this is urgent, get to Baker Hospital, now!” I exclaim and I hung up and I went over and sat down next to Wonho and Changkyun**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

***12:00 am***

**It’s been three hours since I got here, so it would be around midnight now, and still no sign of Kihyun. We’ve been waiting for the doctors to tell us Kaylie and Minhyuk’s condition for three hours, but still nothing. We’ve visited Hyungwon a couple of times, in that span time of waiting, but he wasn’t awake yet, still. “Ana, call him again.” Jooheon told me, talking about Kihyun, and I nodded, and I took my phone out of my pocket, and I stood up and I walked over to a different spot in the room, and I clicked on Kihyun’s contact name, and I heard the phone ringing, I hope he picks up this time!**

**‘Hello?’ I hear Kihyun’s voice and I breathe out a sigh of relief**

**“Kihyun, where are you?” I ask him**

**‘I’m on my way to the hospital, after getting 20 voicemails from you guys.’ Kihyun told me, ‘I’m almost there, I’m in the parking lot now.’ He continued and I turned around to see the doctor and I sighed**

**“Kihyun, the doctor is here, hurry up and find a space.” I say and I hung up and I went over to the doctor**

**“Well?” Jooheon asked and the doctor sighed**

**“We tried to save both of them, but both of Minhyuk’s lungs collapsed, and Kaylie had blood damage in her brain so she was pronounced brain dead. I’m so sorry.” The doctor told us and Changkyun just sat back down in his chair, and I feel tears leave my eyes, and I looked over to see Kihyun run in, hair soaked from the rain. I ran over to him, and he was confused**

**“I’m sorry.” I whispered to him and he was even more confused, but he finally got what I meant, and his face contorted into something so sad, heartbreaking, and vulnerable, and the tears came pouring down, and I wrapped my arms around him, and he began to crumble down to the ground and I went down with him. I felt his body shake as I hugged him tightly. This can’t be happening. This is a nightmare. I’ll wake up tomorrow and our best friends will still be alive, laughing at whatever we do, and smiling at us. Please, let this be a sick cruel joke, that they were playing on us. Why does this always have to happen to me? Why? Does the world hate me or something? Why can’t I just be happy?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!**

**Ooppp sorry Minhyukie!!**

**Omg people are gonna hate me!!**

**But we’re gonna learn about what happened to Kihyun, in the next chapter! **

**There is officially 6 chapters left in the series!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


	11. 𝟣𝟣: 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝑒

**𝟣𝟣: 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃'𝓉 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝑒**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a nightmare. It’s real. It’s reality. I haven’t got a wink of sleep, actually neither of us had. We couldn’t. Changkyun, has been crying since he found out, so has Kihyun. Wonho is still in shock, as two of our greatest friends just died. Jooheon and Shownu can’t even function. Hyungwon is blaming himself… again. Kihyun… Kihyun is a whole mess. He’s got eye bags, his face is red and blotchy, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help him.**

**“Hyungwon, is getting released from the hospital in a couple of days.” Wonho told me and I nodded while holding Anastasia close to me “Do you blame him for what happened?” Wonho asked me and I shook my head**

**“I should. But, I don’t. I blame that drunk driver.” I say to him, but that's half from the truth, because I don't blame anyone but myself, I let Minhyuk go with Hyungwon, and I didn't go get Kaylie myself, and I should've done that. I look down at my black jeans and I sighed, “I need to go find Kihyun.” I tell Wonho and he nods**

**“I think he’s at the park.” Wonho told me and I sighed, it’s going to rain again soon, why is he out there? I nodded and I stood up, and I walked out of the house and I started to walk to the park.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Trigger Warning***

**I was finally at the park, and I saw Kihyun and he was sitting on a bench and I sighed, and I walked over to him and I sit down next to him. I look at him, and he was staring into space, I don’t think he has acknowledged me there. “Kihyun.” I say softly, placing my hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little and he looked at me with wide eyes, “Are you okay?” I ask him, what a stupid question, Ana, of course he’s not okay! I saw something shift in his eyes, and his face contorted into something angry and pissed off**

**“Am I okay? Am I okay? Of course, I’m not okay, Ana! You of all people should know that I’m not okay! I’ve just lost one of my best friends, so you should know that asking that question is so fucking stupid, Ana!” He yelled at me and I flinch slightly, but I don’t think he saw me flinch, but Kihyun wouldn’t stop, “Do you only care about yourself?!” He yelled and that was the last straw**

**“What the fuck, are you talking about?! Of course I don’t just care about myself, I’ve always put people before myself, and you’re not the only fucking one who lost your best friend, Kihyun! I’ve lost all three of them! You just lost one! One! Kihyun, put yourself in my shoes, and see how it feels to lose all of your childhood friends! I know you and Minhyuk were close, but me and Kaylie have been best friends since the 2nd grade and I have to raise her kid, Kihyun! So don’t you dare pull that shit with me!” I snap and Kihyun looked down at the ground and I saw the tears roll down his face and I sighed, feeling my anger just disappear, and I wipe away his tears, and I sighed again “Kihyun, Kaylie told me something, when I first came back. She told me that something had happened to you. I’ve asked the others, but they wouldn’t tell me anything saying that ‘it’s not my business to tell’. What did they mean by that? What happened, Kihyun?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“You don’t want to know.” Kihyun told me shaking his head, and I grabbed both of his hands, holding them tightly**

**“Kihyun, I can’t help you, if you don’t tell me what happened.” I tell him gently and he sighed and nodded**

**“Ana, please don’t hate me for this.” Kihyun told me and I shook my head**

**“I will never hate you.” I tell him and he sighed and nodded and he cleared his throat**

**“Umm, well after I called you that last day we talked, I felt this feeling come over me, and these voices were telling me awful things, like ‘you’re pathetic’, ‘she’s cheating on you’, ‘she doesn’t love you anymore.’ I tried to block them out, Ana, I really did. But they were just bombarding me with the same thing ‘she doesn’t love you anymore.’ I believed it, Ana. I believed those cruel words. Ana, I’m so sorry, I tried to kill myself-” He said and I pulled him into a hug and I held on to him tightly, that bad feeling I had, was about him. He almost killed himself. How could I let that happen? “Minhyuk, helped me, he saved me. He was my shoulder to cry on for two months, and now he’s gone, Ana, I don’t know what to do.” He cried and I tighten my grip on him, and I felt the tears leave my eyes and roll down my cheeks, “I thought the only way, to not to do it again, was to stop calling you, and when you came back, I had the only choice was to push you away, but it just hurts more, Ana, it hurt more. I’m so so sorry, Ana.” Kihyun told me, and I sighed and I placed my face on his shoulder, and then I raised my face so my chin is on his shoulder, and I sighed sadly**

**“I’m so sorry, Kihyun, if I could’ve gone back in time, and not accepted that opportunity, everything would be fine.” I say to him, and Kihyun pulled back and he had this look on his face**

**“Ana, don’t say that you wanted to make your parents proud of your accomplishments, and you did.” Kihyun told me and I shook my head**

**“If I stayed here with you, you wouldn’t have tried to kill yourself. If I just went to pick Kaylie up, it would’ve been me that would be in the hospital or the morgue, but the thing that makes me mad is that I couldn’t be there for you.” I say to him and Kihyun’s eyes softened up**

**“Don’t say any of that, don’t blame yourself. It’s nobody’s fault. It’s not Kaylie’s, it’s not Hyungwon’s, it’s not Minhyuk’s, and it’s most certainly not yours. Minhyuk, made his choice when he went with Hyungwon, none of us knew that there was going to be a car crash, not even you, Ana.” Kihyun told me and I sighed and I hug him again, and he hugged back. I’ve got to be there for Kihyun, now more than ever.**

***Trigger Warning Over***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 11!!!**

**So we now know what happened to Kihyun!!**

**There are officially 5 more chapters!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	12. 𝟣𝟤: 𝐼'𝓂 𝒶𝒸𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒸𝓇𝒶𝓏𝓎, 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊

**𝟣𝟤: 𝐼'𝓂 𝒶𝒸𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒸𝓇𝒶𝓏𝓎, 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**Timeskip: 1 week later:**

**Do I really have to go through this again? I mean, burying my parents were awful, heartbreaking, burying Minho and Jisung, was terrible and I don’t remember that day, but burying, Kaylie and Minhyuk, how can we live after that? I mean Kaylie has been my best friend since I was about 7 years old, and Minhyuk, has this personality that makes everyone feel happy. He made everyone laugh, and smile. Now everything is going to feel gloomy and sad since he’s gone. “I never thought we would be burying one of our friends.” Jooheon says sadly and I sighed looking down at the ground**

**“To think, that I would be used to going to funerals, but I’m not.” I say to them, and I look over to the others, Hyungwon was looking sad, Wonho looked gloomier than Minho and Jisung’s funeral, Jooheon had bags around his eyes, Shownu, looks like he had gotten skinnier in this past week, Changkyun, was holding on to Daniel, has he had this permanent frown on his face, and Kihyun, Kihyun looked like he was going to break down any second, and I can’t exactly blame him.**

**“Let’s go guys.” Hyungwon muttered, but it was loud enough for us to hear it, and we nodded and we started walking over to the chairs where their caskets were.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We sat down in the chairs, going in this order: me next to Kihyun and Jooheon, Wonho next to Hyungwon and Shownu, and Changkyun next to all of us. I placed my hand on Kihyun’s hand and I placed my head on his shoulder, and I felt myself getting the same feeling back at Minho and Jisung’s funeral. Same actions. Same feelings. The pastor walks up to the stand and he sighs before beginning “Today, is the day we celebrate the lives of Kaylie Marks and Lee Minhyuk. They may be gone, but they are still here in our hearts. They were taken too soon. Now, we have a few people to say a few words about our fallen angels, the first one being Analiese Jensen.” The pastor says and I sighed, the same feeling coming back. I let go of Kihyun’s hand and I stood up and I walked up to the stand, and I looked at the people in the chairs in front of me**

**“Alright, you know that I’m not good at these type of things, as you saw back at Minho and Jisung’s funeral, I promise I won’t cry this time, Kaylie would tell me to man up and quit being dramatic.” I start and that made people laugh a little and that made me smile softly “Alright, so, what can I say about Kaylie Marks? Oh, she was the greatest person to be friends with. Me and her met in the second grade, after one of my friends moved away, and I was alone, but luckily Kaylie was there. Kaylie, was something else, she would always nag to me how she hated the world and hated everyone around her, and I always told her that the world may not be the best, but at least you got me. She always believed that. But, she didn’t believe that when something bad happened to her in the summertime after our freshman year of highschool. She was sadly raped, but even though she had that bad experience the only good thing that came out of it was her five year old son, Daniel Marks, who is the cutest kid that everyone can ask for. Kaylie, also didn’t trust any men after what happened to her, but two years ago, she met the love of her life Im Changkyun, who has honestly made her life better. She finally viewed the world as a beautiful place, because of her meeting Changkyun, she finally knew that everything is worth it. Kaylie, was like everyone’s protector, she always had your back, even it is kind of stupid, she would still support you. Kaylie, may be gone from the world, but she’s still there with you in your heart, telling you to just ‘man up and take the damn shot’.” I recite from what’s on the paper and that got a few people to cry, like Kaylie’s parents, and Changkyun. I walk down from the stand and back over to my chair to sit down and I sighed, feeling that weight lifted off my chest. I felt proud of myself, that I didn’t cry, Kaylie or Minhyuk would not want me to cry.**

**“Alright, thank you Analiese for those beautiful words about Kaylie, now Yoo Kihyun, would like to make some few words about Lee Minhyuk.” The pastor says and Kihyun let out a shaky breath, and he stood up and went over to the stand, cleared his throat, and he began to speak**

**“So, I’m not really good at speaking my feelings, and saying these type of words, so I’m sorry, if it’s pretty crappy.” Kihyun says and I sighed, and he sighed and began to speak again “Minhyuk, was… how do you even describe him? Minhyuk, was loud, weird, and he had this sunshine personality, sometimes it made me want to hit him across the head, sometimes it made me wonder ‘How in the hell can someone be so happy all the time?’ but, sometimes it made me very happy to have a friend like him. Me and Minhyuk have been best friends since the 6th grade, and we were inseparable. Literally no one can bring us apart. He was like my shoulder to cry on when-” Kihyun says but he started to get choked up, and it made me think of what happened at Minho and Jisung’s funeral**

***_Flashback_***

_ **...“Ready to do this?” Jooheon asked and I shook my head** _

_ **“No.” I reply** _

_ **“Yeah me neither.” Minhyuk says to me and I smile softly** _

_ **“But, thank you guys for coming, even though you didn’t have to.” I say and they all shook their heads** _

_ **“No, we have to be there for you.” Kihyun says and I sighed** _

_ **“Well, let’s go.” I say and we decided to make our way to the seats and we sat down next to each other. Me, Kihyun, and Changkyun were sitting next to each other, Wonho, Hyungwon, and Shownu were sitting next to each other, while Jooheon and Minhyuk were sitting next to each other.** _

_ **“That drawing is very beautiful, Ana.” Changkyun says and I nodded as a way of thanking him. I see the pastor walk up to the stand and I look down at my hands, and Kihyun grabbed both of them, and I placed my head on his shoulder.** _

_ **“Today, we’re gonna say one last goodbye to our two fallen angels Lee Minho and Han Jisung. These two would’ve made a great difference to the world, if they weren’t taken away from us so soon. These two are up in the clouds now, and they’re watching over us. Now we have a few people who want to say a few words, first being Analiese Jensen.” The pastor said and I stood up and I walked to the stand and I sighed taking out the speech I wrote like last night because I had no ideas to write this. I cleared my throat and I began to speak** _

_ **“Okay, so uh I’m not good with things like this so bear with me okay? I just wanted to say, that Minho and Jisung were like my best friends for like a lifetime, actually they were more like brothers to me. Before my parents had died, these two would come over and play my video games, or eat my food. When Jisung first came from Malaysia, he was very confused on how everything was, and from that first moment that Minho saw him on his first day of Baker High, he instantly fell in love-” I say but then I stop as I feel my eyes start to tear up, I can’t cry now! I needed to get through it, but for some reason I just couldn’t, and I then started crying, and through my blurry vision that was filled with my endless tears, Kihyun walked up and hugged me and he continued to read where I left off** _

_ **“- he instantly fell in love with him. Minho, was always the guy to be the most confident, you know? Confident, about his looks, singing, dancing, and most importantly how gay he was (but I never told him that). But, with Jisung, it’s like he couldn’t be himself, he was all flustered and shy, so shy that he couldn’t peep a word to him. It made me feel really sad for him. So, me being me who looks at the greatest things in life, I just told him to straight up talk to him. It took him a while to finally man up and get courage but he did. They were the bestest friends to me that anyone can ask for, they were funny, nice, always doing something stupid, but now they’re gone. Forever. I was wondering why, did they have to be taken away from us so soon. Why did they have to drive in the pouring rain that day? Why did we argue about how I’m in love with a massive jerk? I was actually going to talk to them the next day after, to tell them I was sorry for every rude word I said, but now I’ll never be able to get that chance. I’m sorry Minho and Jisung, and may I hope you rest in peace together.” Kihyun finished off while I was still bawling in his arms, and everyone had clapped for the little eulogy speech thing. Kihyun pulled back from the hug and looked down at me with worried eyes “You okay?” He asked me as he wiped away my tears and I shook my head no, and he hugged me again, and while he was still hugging me he led me back to the seats.** _

***Flashback over***

**I can’t just let him go through that. I have to be for him, just like he was for me, back then. I stood up and I walked up to the stand, and I place my hand on his shoulder, and he looked over at me with his eyes full of tears, and I nodded and he sighed shakily, and I looked over at his paper and I began to read off it “He was like my shoulder to cry on, when I tried to kill myself last year. I felt so useless, listening to those stupid voices telling me that the love of my life, Analiese Jensen didn’t love me anymore. He told me that I shouldn’t be listening to those lies, telling me that she still loves me, but I was an idiot, and I stopped calling her. But it wasn’t always like that. Me being in love Ana, I mean. Minhyuk, was like the first person to ever make me doubt ever hurting her. He was also the first person to tease me about the crush on her. Minhyuk, was my best friend, and now that he’s gone, I don’t know how I would go on without him. But, there is this one person who can only make me feel like I’m safe when I’m vulnerable or who can make me smile and laugh when I’m upset. That person is the love of my life, Analiese Jensen. I thank Minhyuk for all the good and the bad memories that we had, because I know he would kill me if I just say I’m thankful for all the good ones. Minhyuk, might be gone, but he’s not gone from our hearts.” I continued and I felt tears well up in my eyes, half way through reading. I look over at Kihyun, and I placed my hand in his and we made our way back to our seats.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Trigger Warning***

**We were back at Shownu’s house, just having like a bunch of food, that we ordered, because we were lazy as hell. “Ana, I’m going to go upstairs, for a while.” Kihyun told me, as I grabbed myself a cup of juice mixed with a little bit of alcohol, and I look over at him, as I took a sip from the cup**

**“What are you going to do?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“You’ll find out soon enough.” Kihyun told me and I was confused about what he just said, and he walked up the stairs, probably up to Shownu’s room, so he can be alone. I leaned against the counter as I thought about what he just said**

_ **‘ Ana, you can’t expect him to bounce back, after what happened last year.’** _

_ **‘What happened last year?’** _

_ **‘It’s not my place to tell.’** _

_ **‘When she gets mugged, I’m not gonna be around to help her.’** _

_ **‘What happened to you Kihyun?’** _

_ **‘What are you going to do?’** _

_ **‘You’ll find out soon enough.’** _

**Oh my god! Kihyun, no! I place my cup down on the counter, and I ran out of the kitchen, and I ran up the stairs, ignoring the calls from the others, and I open the door to Shownu’s room and I saw Kihyun, was about to let go of the chair, so he can hang himself, but I grabbed him and I pulled him down to the ground. I unwrapped the tie from around his neck, and he began sobbing uncontrollably, and I held on to him “Don’t you dare, do that again! You can't just leave me like that!” I cry out as I held on to him, as he cried**

**“I’m sorry.” He cried and I shook my head and I placed a kiss on his head**

**“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here, Kihyun. I’m here.” I whisper to him, as I rocked him back and forth. Then I saw the others burst through the room, confused on what happened**

**“What happened?” Shownu asked me and I shook my head**

**“What did he try to do?” Wonho asked me and I gave him this stare, and he looked at the chair and then he looked up and his eyes widened and tears poured down and he walked over to us and hugged us, and then one by one the others came over and hugged us well. We’re all vulnerable at this moment, but at least we all have each other, to bring us up.**

***Trigger Warning Over***

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!**

**Wow the longest chapter of this book so far!!**

**Ahh, Kihyun tried to kill himself again!!**

**The parallel scenes from the two books on the funeral scene made me want to cry my eyes out!!**

**Omg those speeches things took me forever to write!!**

**But there are only 4 more chapters left in this series and it’s making me feel really sad, my first Kihyun series is coming to an end**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. 𝟣𝟥: 𝒯𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓂𝓎 𝓁𝒶𝒹𝓎

**𝟣𝟥: 𝒯𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓂𝓎 𝓁𝒶𝒹𝓎**

**Ana's P.O.V**

***Timeskip: 1 month later***

** _*Flashback*_ **

_ **"Do you think this outfit looks good?" I ask Minhyuk, as I did a little twirl and he looked at me with this look of confusion** _

_ **"Why are you asking me?" He asked me and I sighed and I looked down at my flannel, blue skinny jeans, and black vans, and I looked up back at him with a pout** _

_ **"Because, I need a second opinion!" I whined and he chuckled** _

_ **"That's what your boyfriend is for, Ana." Minhyuk told me and I pouted again** _

_ **"But, Kihyun, will tell me I look good in everything, even if I look like absolute garbage." I say to him, as I cross my arms and he laughed** _

_ **"Well, is he lying? No." Minhyuk told me and I sighed** _

_ **"Ugh~~ Fine!" I groaned** _

***Flashback Over***

**"Ana? Are you okay?" I hear Kihyun's voice ask me, as he waved his hand in my face. Oh god, I must've been spaced out. I look down at my outfit, which was a grey cardigan, a black tank top, a burgundy skirt, with black leggings, and black heel boots, and I look back up at Kihyun**

**"Do you think this outfit looks good?" I ask him and he looked confused by my question, "Minhyuk, always gave me his second opinion." I say to him and he sighed and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer**

**"You don't have to ask that question, because I'm pretty sure, you look beautiful in anything, hell you would look beautiful in a trash bag." Kihyun told me and I laugh**

**"Alright, now you're pushing your luck." I tell him and he smiled, and that made me smile as well, because it's been awhile since I've seen that famous, Yoo Kihyun smile. I lean on my tippy toes and I placed a kiss on Kihyun's nose and he got flustered and looked down**

**"What was that for?" He asked me and I smiled**

**"Because, I love you." I say to him and he smiled and he kissed me, placing his lips softly against mine**

**"I love you too." He said against my lips and I wrap my arms around him**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Cheater!" I yell at Kihyun and he was laughing at my sudden outburst "Quit laughing at me!" I yell, but I actually started to laugh as well**

**"What is happening over here?" Wonho asked and I looked over at him and I sighed**

**"He cheated." I say pointing at Kihyun**

**"You say I cheat, every time we play games together." Kihyun tells me and I look over at him**

**"Because you do cheat." I tell him and Hyungwon laughs**

**"You only say that, Ana, is because you suck at games." Hyungwon told me and I look over at him**

**"Alright, Frogwon, you wanna play against me?" I ask him and he shrugs**

**"Alright." Hyungwon told me and I smile**

**"Oh boy, be careful Hyungwon, she'll accuse you of cheating." Kihyun told him and I scoff**

**"Yeah, we'll be sure about that." I tell him, and Kihyun got up from his seat, so Hyungwon can sit next to me**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You cheated!" Hyungwon exclaimed and I looked at him with my hands up and shrugged**

**"I'm pretty sure I won fair and square." I tell him and he groaned**

**"Down goes Chae Hyungwon!" Jooheon exclaimed and I smiled**

**"You suck." I tell Hyungwon and he glared at me and I laughed, and I stood up, and cracked my joints, and I sighed "Alright, what do we do now?" I ask the boys and they shrugged and I then thought about it "You guys want to go to the amusement park?" I ask and their eyes lit up and they cheered out a yes, and I smiled**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After many rides, many junk foods, and many complaints later, I saw that the sun was going to go down, and I grabbed the attention of the guys "Hey, hey, hey, can we watch the sun go down?" I ask them, while jumping up and down a little, and that made some of them groan**

**"Ana, do we have to?" Wonho asked**

**"Yeah, I mean, Ana, we're tired." Jooheon complained and I look over at Kihyun and Shownu, with these begging eyes**

**"Guys, let's just do this, and we can go home." Shownu says and I smiled and cheered, and I grabbed Kihyun's arm and pulled him up and I dragged the guys to a bench and we squeezed next to each other. The sky looked so beautiful, with it's orange, pink, blue, and purple colors spotted everywhere, as the sun was slowly going down. I feel an arm wrap around me, and they pulled me close to them, and from the touch, and the scent, I knew it was Kihyun. I leaned into his touch, with a smile on my face**

**"Ugh, god you two disgust me." I hear Changkyun say and I look over at him and scoff**

**"Your face disgusts me." Kihyun says and that caused all of us to bust out laughing, then the sun went down, leaving it dark, but the only thing to shine is the moon... or if you want to get technical Kihyun's smile is the only thing that shines bright... ugh kill me now.**

**"Alright, can we go now?" Jooheon asked and I rolled my eyes**

**"You're a child." I say to him and he smiled and nodded and I laughed and we started to walk out of the park**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Kihyun were walking over to my house, hand in hand, as we all went into different directions "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" I ask Kihyun and he looked over at me with this look of confusion**

**"Oh, so you don't want me to spend the night with you?" Kihyun asked me and I shook my head**

**"No, it's not that, I was just wondering, why?" I tell him and he shrugged**

**"Just felt like it." Kihyun told me and I smile, in the past month, Kihyun has been spending the nights over very frequently, it doesn't bother me, it's just that he doesn't go to his own home as much as he should... maybe we should just move in together. "Ana, should we just move into together?" Kihyun asked me and I looked over at him**

**"Did you read my mind?" I ask him and he laughed, and he picked me off the ground and I held onto him tight, so I wouldn't fall or he wouldn't drop me... did I just suggest we move in together? I mean, he's over at my house, than he is at his own house, does it really matter?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 13!!**

**So Kihyun and Ana have decided to move in together, cuz why not haha**

**There are officially 3 more chapters left!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. 𝟣𝟦: 𝐼'𝓂 𝓈𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎, 𝐼 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻𝒾𝓈𝒽𝓁𝓎

**𝟣𝟦: 𝐼'𝓂 𝓈𝑜𝓇𝓇𝓎, 𝐼 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻𝒾𝓈𝒽𝓁𝓎**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

_ ***Flashback*** _

_ **I walk inside the empty house, and it just felt so lonely, and just cold. Not having my mom cooking me lunch, knowing that I hated the school lunch, or my dad just watching TV and yelling when something exciting or bad happens. I miss those times. “Wow, this house feels cold and empty.” Kihyun told me and I rolled my eyes, this is why I don’t want anyone stepping foot into my house, because of the comments like this. “Where are your parents?” Kihyun asked me and I look at him and I sighed** _

_ **“None of your business.” I say and I was about to walk upstairs to get my extra math book, but I feel my wrist being grabbed and I was faced with Kihyun staring down at me, and this look that would make all the girls fall to their knees** _

_ **“You really want to have that tone with me? Your bully?” He asked me like it was taunting me, but I didn’t feel anything, just my heart beating fast, because of how close we were standing** _

_ **“I can have that tone with anyone, now let me go, because I have the cops on speed dial. One press of a button, and you go bye bye, and that means no tutoring.” I threatened and he let me go “Now, you’re in my house, so you play by my rules.” I tell him, and I went up to my room and I grabbed the math book.** _

***Flashback Over***

**I laughed as I thought about the first time Kihyun was in my house, and now he officially lives in my house. I guess my laugh caught attention to Kihyun, because he looked over at me with confusion, “What are you laughing at?” Kihyun asked me and I smiled**

**“Just thought about the first time, you were in my house, I had to tutor you for math, and I threatened to call the cops on you. Now, you live here.” I say to him and Kihyun smiled**

**“I call that character development.” Kihyun told me and I scoffed**

**“Shut up.” I tell him and he laughed**

**“Now are you gonna help me unpack?” Kihyun asked me and I rolled my eyes and nodded**

**“Alright, you big baby.” I tell him and I went over to help him unpack so he would stop complaining.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at Shownu’s house, to do... I don’t know whatever, but mostly celebrate that me and Kihyun moved in together. I grab myself as drink and I walked out of the kitchen to see Wonho and Hyungwon playing video games, Jooheon was rapping some random song, Shownu was just drinking something, Changkyun was just playing on his phone… well at least the old Changkyun is back and I look over in another direction and I saw that Kihyun was wearing sunglasses inside. I was super confused on to why Kihyun was wearing sunglasses inside. “Kihyun, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?” I ask I lift them up and I saw a line of tears leaving his eyes, and he bit his lip and looked down, and I sighed and I pulled him into a hug “Were you thinking about it again?” I ask, talking about the situation that happened last month, that nobody wants to talk about. I felt him nod on my shoulder and I sighed “Kihyun, you’re okay, physically, emotionally is a different story, but I’m gonna be with you until you don’t want me there anymore.” I tell him and he looked at me, well I couldn’t tell because he still had the sunglasses on**

**“I don’t want you to go anywhere. I’m so sorry that I treated you so selfish, back then and now. You’re the person I want to be with forever, as long as that’s okay with you.” Kihyun told me and I smiled**

**“Of course.” I say to him, and then more tears came down his face, but I assumed these were happy tears**

**“Oh boy, is he crying again?” Shownu asked and Kihyun looked embarrassed, and I can tell through the glasses, and I laughed**

**“Quit, making fun of me.” Kihyun says and walked off away from us, and I laughed**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!**

**Sorry that it’s so short!!**

**But there are two more chapters left!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. 𝟣𝟧: 𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝓂𝓎 𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑒𝓁𝓅 𝓂𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓊𝓅

***THE PICTURES ANA HANGS UP***

**𝟣𝟧: 𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝓂𝓎 𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑒𝓁𝓅 𝓂𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓊𝓅**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

**“Alright, I just bought these candies, and I was wondering if you would try them.” I say to the guys as we sit down at the park**

**“What are they?” Shownu asked me and I held up the bag**

**“Warheads.” I say to them**

**“What the hell are warheads?” Hyungwon asked me and I looked at the bag**

**“Extremely sour candy.” I say with a smile**

**“Are you trying to poison us?” Jooheon asked me and I rolled my eyes, and I open the bag and I gave them one**

**“I’m scared.” Wonho says and I laughed**

**“Let’s eat it on three.” Kihyun says and we nodded**

**“Okay, 1 2 3.” Changkyun counted and we all ate it at three and all that hit my mouth was sourness, and my face scrunched up**

**“Delicious.” Hyungwon says**

**“What?!” We all yelled, and me and Changkyun spit it out in our hands**

**“Oh my god.” I say in like pain**

**“Well, Ana was right, it’s extremely sour.” Changkyun says and I look over at Kihyun and he looked like he was about to puke**

**“You look like you’re going to throw up, are you okay?” I ask him and he shook his head**

**“It’s sweet.” Hyungwon says and we all look at him**

**“Shut up!” We all yell at him and Hyungwon laughed**

**“It tastes awful.” Shownu says and I look at Jooheon and he looked like he just ate something spicy**

**“Someone save Lee Jooheon, because he’s about to die.” I say laughing, and Wonho raised his arms in the air**

**“I’m a champion!” He exclaimed**

**“You actually ate it?” Changkyun asked and he nodded**

**“That was disgusting.” Jooheon says**

**“Kaylie’s favorite candy was warheads, and she ate them like they were drugs.” I say to them**

**“Kaylie, was insane.” Changkyun says and I laughed**

**“Yeah.” I tell him**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was standing on my bed, trying to hand up these strip lights with clips so I can put pictures up, but I really can't reach the top of my wall, and that caught Kihyun’s attention “What are you doing, Ana?” Kihyun asked me and I sighed frustrated**

**“Trying to hang up these stupid strip lights, but I can’t reach.” I say and I slump down on the bed**

**“Do these have clips?” Kihyun asked as picked them up and I nodded**

**“I want to hang pictures up on them, but I can’t attach the lights up on my wall.” I say and he took the lights and he hung them up on the nail that was in the wall. I pout as he got them hung up and I cross my arms**

**“Are you being sulky?” Kihyun asked me and I looked up at him and I nodded and he laughed “Well since I hung up the lights, you can hang up the pictures.” Kihyun told me and I smiled and nodded, and I opened my album book, and I began to take some photos out**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Do you have any more photos though?” Kihyun asked me as I finished hanging up the 8 photos and I looked over at him and I sighed**

**“No. Because this is like a story. I meet you guys, I become friends with you guys, then wedding photos, and then a child.” I say to him and Kihyun looked at me with a smile on his face**

**“You have some way to look at it.” Kihyun told me and I smiled and I walked over to him and I wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around my waist**

**“That’s another thing that my parents won’t see me do. They won’t see me get married to the one I love, they won’t see me have kids, hell even if we have kids, our kids wouldn’t even have grandparents.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Well, Wonho and Hyungwon can be the grandparents.” Kihyun told me and I laughed**

**“Alright.” I tell him and I jump down to the floor, “Hyungwon, basically acts like a grandma from all the nagging, and Wonho is really protective like a grandpa.” I tell him, as I walk out of my room and he laughed**

**“You got that right.” He told me and I smiled and I filled Anastasia’s bowl, and the sound of the food hitting the bowl, made her stop chewing on her toy and run over to the food bowl. The dog is starting to get a little bit bigger, and I know Saint Bernard's get huge when they’re older, so I’m really scared for that. “Ana, I’m hungry~~” Kihyun whined and I look over at him and I smiled**

**“You want me to fix you chicken?” I ask him and he smiled and nodded and I rolled my eyes**

**“Alright.” I say and I went over to the kitchen to cook for him, I don't know when I became a housewife. But I guess I’ve been like this, because I’ve been cooking ramen for Wonho since high school.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 15!!**

**There is 1 more chapter left of this book and I’m sooo sad that my first Kihyun series is coming to an end!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


	16. 𝟣𝟨: 𝒢𝒾𝓇𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝓂𝓎 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔

**𝟣𝟨: 𝒢𝒾𝓇𝓁 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝓂𝓎 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔**

**Ana’s P.O.V**

***Timeskip: 1 month later***

**_*Flashback_***

_ **… My eyes made the way to the kitchen and I saw Kihyun in the kitchen, wearing a hamster onesie, and I smiled softly of how cute he looked. I walked in the kitchen, and I saw that he was cutting up some veggies.** _

_ **“Hey.” I mutter and Kihyun looked at me and sighed and then went back to cuttie the veggies, and I went to grab something that he wasn’t gonna use, but he slapped my hand away and I brought my hand back and I was confused** _

_ **“This stuff could kill you, you know?” He asked me and I raised my eyebrows** _

_ **“Really? You plan onto poison Minhyuk with the food?” I ask as a joke and he had cracked a tiny smile, and that made me smile, “Hey, I’m uh sorry, that I didn’t tell you about Jae and the whole fiasco.” I apologize and he shook his head** _

_ **“No, I get it, I’m sorry for all the things I said, it’s just ughh I don’t know when to shut my mouth sometimes.” Kihyun told me and I smiled, and I then held out my hand for him to shake** _

_ **“We cool?” I ask but he shook his head and I was confused and he then raised his arms out, like he wanted a hug “Really?” I ask him and he nodded with a smile** _

_ **“Come on, I’m in a hamster onesie.” He begged while he wiggled his body around like he was getting impatient, and I sighed and I went over to hug him and I felt all warm and cozy because of the onesie he was wearing.** _

_ **“You’re so warm.” I say snuggling into his chest, as I felt myself getting sleepy from how comfy he is** _

_ **“Are you falling asleep on me?” Kihyun asked me and I stayed silent and he took my silence as a yes “When was the last time you slept early?” Kihyun asked me tightening his grip on me, and I listen to his heartbeat, and I hear it start to speed up a little, which made me confused on why, but I disregarded it** _

_ **“Umm, I don’t know, but please don't let me go.” I say and I held on to him, and I let my eyes droop closed while he was holding onto me.** _

***Flashback Over***

**“You know what I was just thinking about.”I suddenly say as I was quiet for like 10 minutes, and that caused all the boys to jump**

**“Can you not do that?” Changkyun ask as he held his hand onto his chest and I laughed**

**“What were you thinking about?” Shownu asked me and I smiled thinking about it again**

**“Back in high school when me and Kihyun had that fight about Jae, and we weren’t talking to each other for a whole school week, and you guys made me come over to Shownu’s house, and all of you guys were wearing onesies.” I say and they all smiled at that memory**

**“Yeah and you and Kihyun would not leave each others side the whole time.” Wonho says and I smiled, feeling my face get hot**

**“Should we go somewhere? Like the amusement park?” Shownu asked and we all nodded happily**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Wah!! Look at all those rides!” I exclaimed happily and that caused the boys to laugh**

**“We were here last month.” Hyungwon told me and I look over at him and I scoffed**

**“You just gotta appreciate the little things in life, before you get all these responsibilities.” I tell him and he laughed and nodded**

**“You’re right.” Hyungwon told me and I nodded**

**“I know I’m right. I’m Analiese Jensen.” I say and that caused them to laugh “Alright, let’s go and have some fun!” I yell and we all began to walk through the park**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

***_Flashback_***

_ **“Kihyun, we need to talk.” I say and he nodded and he then sat back down and I sat down next to him, “Kihyun, why did go MIA?” I ask him and he sighed** _

_ **“I have a tendency to do that.” He told me and I sighed** _

_ **“Kihyun, you didn’t answer my question.” I say to him** _

_ **“I used to run away for a couple hours, when I was in middle school, scaring the hell out of my parents, but after they died in sophomore year, and when my brother moved away, I did it for like 4 hours one time, until my grandma told me not to do it anymore, because someone close to me will worry a lot, but now she’s gone-” He says and I saw a few tears leave his eyes, and I was shocked myself, his parents were gone, his brother moved away, his grandma gone as well, he had no family. Just like me. I feel the tears leave my eyes, hearing his story** _

_ **“Kihyun-” I start, but he cut me off by putting his lips against mine. I was shocked, pretty much, but I kissed back nevertheless. It tasted pretty salted with both of our tears mixing together. But this is our second kiss, and this time, I feel the love and sincerity in this one, then in the last one we shared last month or so, since that was accidental. We pulled back and we placed our foreheads together and I let more of my tears fall “You can’t just run away, like that, you don’t know how worried I was, I nearly died looking for you out there.” I say and Kihyun looked at me shocked** _

_ **“How?” He asked me** _

_ **“I nearly crashed my car.” I sob and Kihyun pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes tightly shut** _

_ **“You don’t get to do that to me, put yourself in that kind of danger, especially when it’s pouring outside, knowing the road was slippery. I can’t lose you too, I love you way too much.” He says and I was shocked by what he said, he loves me? Of course, why would he kiss me otherwise? Ugh dumbass! We both pull out of the hug and I smile softly** _

_ **“I love you too.” I say and he smiles softly with tears rolling down his cheeks, and I wipe them away, “Hey, don’t cry, give me a smile.” I say with a wide smile on my face and he smiled happily and that made me happy, and I hug him tightly** _

***Flashback Over***

**The sun was about to set, so we were watching it go down, the sky looked more beautiful than it usually looks, it had these orange, purple, blue, pink and red, and I looked over to Kihyun, and he had these different colors in his eyes and it made it look like he had the whole galaxy in his eyes, and that made me smile widely. I walk closer over to him, and I wrap my arms around him, and he looked down at me confused “What’s wrong?” He asked me and I shook my head, as nothing was wrong**

**“I love you.” I tell him and he smiled widely**

**“I love you too.” Kihyun told me and he pressed a kiss on my lips**

**“Can you guys get a room?” Changkyun asked and that made both of us laugh**

**“Why do you always have to watch us kiss then, you perv?” I ask him and he then widened his eyes and he looked a different direction and I laughed, and I looked over at Kihyun and I smiled and I hugged him tight and he hugged me back just as tight**

***Timeskip: 1 year later***

***_Flashback_***

_ **“Ana, were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?” He asked and I sighed feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, as my anger just drained away** _

_ **“That was my plan.” I say to him and he was confused** _

_ **“Why?” He asked me and I felt the first tear roll down my face** _

_ **“Because of this reason.” I say to him as I started to get choked up, and he placed both of his hands on my cheeks, to wipe away my tears** _

_ **“It’ll be okay.” He told me as I saw his eyes get glassy as well, and I shook my head** _

_ **“I don’t want to leave.” I say to him while tears rolled down my face “Kihyun, please don’t make me leave.” I beg as I feel my heart start to race, and my hands started to shake** _

_ **“Hey, calm down, it’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.” Kihyun told me and I cover my face with the sleeves of his hoodie, as I heard my flight being called and I let out a couple sobs** _

_ **“It’s okay, Ana, it’ll be fine.” I hear Changkyun tell me and I sighed shakily and I nodded, I take my suitcases, and I began to walk to my terminal gate, and I took one last look and I see Kihyun smiling, but I knew that smile was fake** _

_ **“I love you, Kihyun!” I yell and that officially broke him, and his smile fell instantly, and tears ran down his face, and I smile sadly and I made my way to the terminal gate, and onto my plane, where I was gonna spend 2 years of my life, in a foreign place, without my boyfriend or anyone else to guide me.** _

***Flashback Over***

**I was standing in the mirror just thinking about that time where I had left Kihyun 3 years ago, to go to that art school, and it makes me frown but sometimes makes me smile. It makes me frown because I couldn’t be there for him when he was going through something so awful, and try to do something that I never knew that he would try to do. But, it also makes me smile, because I got this amazing opportunity as an artist. “Ana, are you ready yet?” Hyungwon asked me and I look over at him and I smile “I’m ready.” I say and I walked over to him, trying not to fall over since I was in heels, and he held his arm out and I linked my arm with his, and we began to walk down the aisle over to Kihyun. If you had told me 4 years ago, that I would be getting married to my bully Yoo Kihyun, I would have laughed in your face and called you crazy. But today is the day where that fantasy that I’ve always thought about it’s coming true. I just feel so sad that my parents, Minho, Jisung, Kaylie, and Minhyuk don’t even get to see this moment even happen, I bet they would be super happy and they would be crying their eyes out. I made it to Kihyun, and I stood in front of him, and he had the biggest smile on his face, and I saw tears in his eyes, and I curse him internally because if he sheds tears, I most likely will shed some tears as well **

**“We come here to celebrate the wedding of Miss. Analiese Jensen and Mr. Yoo Kihyun, these two have prepared some vows for each other, now Analiese you can go first.” The officiant told me and I nodded**

**“Kihyun, you and I both know how selfish I can be at times. I simply make stupid decisions that get people hurt. But if there is one decision in my life that I know won’t hurt anybody and is not selfish, it’s to spend the rest of my life with you. There is an infinite number of things I love about you. I love your thoughtfulness and your ability to keep me grounded. I love your loyalty to me and our relationship. I love the way you weirdly get excited about chicken and I love how when you laugh really hard, your one eye starts to crinkle up. I promise to be patient with you, even if it means that I have to listen to how you should have just taken over the cooking because I burned it.” I say to Kihyun and Kihyun laughed and smiled**

**“Ana, when we first met, I never imagined this day would come, but now that we are here I couldn't have imagined choosing anyone else but you to go through life's journey with. I love your laugh, your smile, your caring nature and that face you make when you are drawing something, it is so cute, you just have to squeeze it. I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something. Like whether Supernatural or Walking Dead is more important to watch. I can't imagine where I would be without you, and I cannot wait to continue this crazy journey with you by my side, you’re my everything and I love you.” Kihyun told me and I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I tried so hard to shed any tears**

**“Now Analiese repeat after me ‘I, Analiese Jensen, take you, Yoo Kihyun, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.’” The officiant says to me**

**“I, Analiese Jensen, take you, Yoo Kihyun, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.” I say and Kihyun smiled and the officiant looked over at Kihyun**

**“Alright, Kihyun repeat after me and say ‘I, Yoo Kihyun, take you, Analiese Jensen, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.’” Kihyun says and I smiled widely, Wonho gave us the wedding rings, and I place Kihyun’s ring on his wedding finger, and Kihyun did the same thing to me and I smile**

**“Analiese and Kihyun, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the bride.” The officiant says and before Kihyun made it to my lips I had this bomb dropped on him**

**“I’m pregnant.” I say to him and he smiled and I smiled and he placed his lips against mine and he lifted me up off the ground a little bit and I wrapped my arms around him. Everything feels right. Who knew that me and my childhood bully, who said the rudest and cruelest things to me, is now my husband. Me and Kihyun have had the highs and the lows, but the best thing about it, is that we stayed with each other and we held onto each other for dear life. I love Kihyun so much, I’m never gonna let him go.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 16!!**

**A.K.A the final chapter of Miss You!!**

**It is also the final chapter of the Fighter series and I feel really sad!!**

**But at least in the end Ana and Kihyun got married and Ana’s pregnant!!**

**Tell me what was your favorite part of Fighter or Miss You or both!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
